A magnetic angle sensor may be used to determine the absolute orientation of a magnetic field (e.g., between 0 degrees and 360 degrees). A magnetic angle sensor may use giant magnetoresistance (GMR) technology, anisotropic magnetoresistance (AMR) technology, tunnel magnetoresistance (TMR) technology, or the like. Magnetic angle sensors may be used, for example, in power steering, magnetic encoding, motor commutation, rotational position measurement, or the like.